dancemomsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ángeles y Demonios
|image = Beginin.png|band = Melissa Otero|baile = / Angels and Demons|genero = Pop Rock|largo = 3:41|escrito = Melissa Otero|anterior = Nunca te rindas|nuevo = Nadie es Perfecto}} '''"Ángeles y Demonios" '''es una canción de Melissa Otero que fue utilizada en el baile grupal de ALDC en el episodio "The Beginning of the End". Letra *Letra tomada de Dance Moms Wiki I woke up this morning Thinking what to wear Don't know if I should be me I'm a little scared The truth hides deep inside What am I to say The past is left behind And I don't want to explain I don't think you can see me Believe when I say One day I am restless At night I'm awake You never believe me So it's hard to explain My soul has been captured I hide in my pain 'Cause I'm no angel I have two faces I put one on for you Put one on for me These angels and demons Won't set me free What do you expect of me To know who I am These scars run deep inside They don't have an end You know I have secrets Yet you seem to deny You know you can't change me Won't put up a fight Maybe when I'm ready I'll say how I feel Heaven cannot find me I don't know what's real We find our own pleasure Keeping to ourselves My mind is a maze Pandora and Hell 'Cause I'm no angel I have two faces I put one on for you Put one on for me These angels and demons Won't set me free Are you surprised Of all my lies I confuse myself And I don't care to deny I'm no angel I have two faces I put one on for you Put one on for me These angels and demons Won't set me free These angels and demons Won't set me free Letra en español *Letra tomada del canal dilianny reyes. Me desperté esta mañana Pensando en que ponerme No se si debo ser yo Estoy un poco asustada La verdad se esconde profundamente dentro ¿Que voy a decir? El pasado se queda atrás Y no quiero explicarlo No creo que puedas verme Cree cuando lo digo En el día estoy inquieta Por la noche me despierto Nunca me vas a creer Así que es difícil de explicar Mi alma ha sido capturada me escondo en mi dolor Porque no soy un ángel Tengo dos caras Pongo una en tí Pongo una en mí Estos ángeles y demonios No me pondrán en libertad ¿Que esperas de mí? Para saber quien soy Estas cicatrices quedaron profundas No tienen fin Sabes que tengo secretos Sin embargo, pareces negarlo Sabes que no me puedes cambiar No pongas resistencia Tal vez cuando esté lista, diré lo que siento El cielo no puede encontrarme No sé lo que es real Encontramos nuestro propio placer Manteniendonos a nosotros mismos Mi mente es un laberinto Pandora y el Infierno Porque no soy un ángel Tengo dos caras Pongo una en tí Pongo una en mí Estos ángeles y demonios No me pondrán en libertad ¿Estas sorprendido? De todas mis mentiras Me confundo a mi misma Y no me importa negarlo No soy un ángel Tengo dos caras Pongo una en tí Pongo una en mí Estos ángeles y demonios no me pondrán en libertad Categoría:Bailes en grupo Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Bailes de la Tercera Temporada